


No Easy Way Out

by lTorri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lTorri/pseuds/lTorri
Summary: Era extraño; Genji normalmente podía parecer alguien calmo, que no se exaltaba con facilidad, pero en realidad era obstinado. Cuando se sentía sobrepasado, se convertía en alguien totalmente agresivo e imprudente. McCree se había percatado de ello hace bastante tiempo, cuando Genji apresuraba las cosas sin sentido, cuando prefería hacerlo a su manera sin pensar en las consecuencias, cuando buscaba la oportunidad para molerse a golpes con alguien y cuando Angela lo reprochaba al verle llegar herido.





	No Easy Way Out

Esa noche las cosas no habían salido bien. A Jesse le habían disparado en el hombro a causa de un encargo que se les había dado a ambos, el cual consistía en investigar una fábrica abandonada que se creía estaba siendo utilizada como punto de encuentro común de criminales buscados. El objetivo era simple; estudiar la zona y robar armamento. Lamentablemente, había demasiada vigilancia en el sitio y un paso en falso no tardó en dejarlos rodeados. Solo en el alboroto que se había creado y en medio de golpes fueron capaces de escapar.

Pero el resultado hubiese sido diferente si tan solo hubieran llevado armas, si no se tendrían que haber esmerado en "no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención", como Jack les había dicho.

Genji se había cansado de seguir el plan, del sigilo y del riesgo que corrían tanto él como McCree al  _esperar_  una oportunidad mientras las cámaras de seguridad bloqueaban el perímetro, así que había intentado acelerar el ritmo de las cosas, lo que finalmente causó que los atrapasen.

El problema fue que no tenían medios para defenderse.  
  


Ni Morrison ni Reyes parecían entenderlo, pero Angela sí. Angela debía entenderlo, porque del caso contrario, sería él mismo quien se lo hiciese entender.

Ahora, sería él quien iría.

Y haría mucho ruido. Ziegler lo cubriría en la base si algo pasaba.

Salir por la ventana no parecía una buena idea, pero era la única opción que tenía si no quería llamar demasiado la atención de los demás.

Justo cuando había terminado de preparar su equipamiento, Genji escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, y a continuación pasos que se detenían.

De pronto la sensación de calor se había transformado en inquietud. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y soltó un largo resoplido. McCree le miraba desde su posición, apoyado contra el marco del umbral.

Por unos segundos, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado incómodo.

—¿Qué piensas que dirá Reyes de esto? —murmuró McCree de pronto.

—Reyes no dirá nada porque Reyes no se va a enterar.

McCree asintió pausadamente. El cabello húmedo a causa de su ducha reciente le cubría apenas el rostro.

—¿Entonces crees que va a ser muy sencillo ocultarle tus conversaciones a escondidas con Angela?

—Si piensas decirle una palabra sobre esto sería bueno que me lo dijeras ahora, McCree —Genji se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Jesse ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

Jesse permanecía impasible, y pasó la mirada desde Genji hasta los casquillos de bala que estaban sobre el colchón de su cama, junto a una semiautomática, y al parecer era lógico que no quería practicar puntería.

A juzgar por la expresión de McCree, Genji casi pudo adivinar la evidente pregunta que se avecinaba.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

De pronto el tono de McCree había cambiado, pero Genji no fue capaz de notarlo.

—No es tu problema, Jesse.

—¿Piensas ir solo?

—¿Viste el riesgo que corríamos al seguir las malditas órdenes de Morrison? ¿Te parece poco que te hayan disparado porque no podíamos contrarrestarlos?

—¿Y crees que corres menos riesgo por ir tú solo con una pistola? —McCree avanzó un paso. Lucía enfadado, pero Genji estaba decidido y no buscaba una segunda opinión.

—Piensa lo que quieras, iré de todos modos —Shimada se volvió hacia su cama y tomó el arma ajustándola en su cinturón—. ¿Sabes? Por eso no quise hablarte de esto, porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

—¿Y cómo demonios se supone que debería reaccionar?

—Estoy cansado de tener que correr y esconderme, y estoy cansado de que esos imbéciles de la fábrica se burlen de nosotros como si no fuésemos capaces de darles un maldito tiro a la cabeza —se le adelantó Genji—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hubiese pasado si esos tipos hubieran sido un poco más inteligentes? Estaríamos en una sala de tortura ahora mismo, siendo obligados a hablar.

—¿Y crees que todo se solucionará con un par de disparos? —Jesse hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Cumplimos con lo que se nos encargó. Revisamos el área, encontramos puntos muertos sin vigilancia, logramos escapar. Lamentablemente no nos pudimos hacer con el arsenal de ellos, pero para eso nos va a servir lo que averiguamos.

Genji exhaló el aire retenido, sin tomarse el tiempo para contestar. En su lugar, siguió preparándose para salir.

—¿Estás escuchándome, Genji?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando vio al más bajo girarse en dirección a la ventana, abriéndola, intervino.

—No voy a permitir que vayas.

Jesse tomó del brazo a Genji, haciendo que se detuviese en un brusco movimiento. La respiración del más bajo se había agitado, Jesse podía notarlo por su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Era extraño; Genji normalmente podía parecer alguien calmo, que no se exaltaba con facilidad, pero en realidad era obstinado. Cuando se sentía sobrepasado, se convertía en alguien totalmente agresivo e imprudente. McCree se había percatado de ello hace bastante tiempo, cuando Genji apresuraba las cosas sin sentido, cuando prefería hacerlo a  _su manera_ sin pensar en las consecuencias, cuando buscaba la oportunidad para molerse a golpes con alguien y cuando Angela lo reprochaba al verle llegar herido.

McCree siempre había sido quien debía evitar que se metiese en problemas.

Y si bien esa noche no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, esta vez no lo dejaría a ir.

A pesar de que Genji de pronto estaba dejando de oponer resistencia, la mano de McCree continuaba sosteniendo su brazo. La respiración del más bajo había comenzado a estabilizarse y la expresión en su rostro ahora había dejado lugar a algo que hizo que el interior del castaño se remeciera.

_Culpa._

—Te dispararon, McCree —le escuchó murmurar. Genji apretó los labios durante un momento y le miró—. Lo siento, fue mi culpa y yo... no pude evitar que te hicieran daño.

No.

_No me mires así._

No me mires de esa manera,  _por favor._

Una sensación de incomodidad comenzó a inquietar a McCree. Sus dedos temblaban débilmente en un agarre que ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo.

No quería que Genji se sintiese culpable. No quería verle armándose para ir a un lugar donde el riesgo era alto, además de ser evidentemente superado en número.

—Escúchame. Reyes está revisando los planos, tendremos una nueva ruta de acción. Es inútil que vayas ahora.

—No esperaré a que tengamos un nuevo plan mientras ellos se salen con la suya —Genji deslizó su brazo de la mano de McCree—. No puedo soportar que te hayan lastimado,  _yo iré y..._

De pronto sus palabras no pudieron oírse. McCree había puesto sus labios sobre los de Genji, silenciándolo.


End file.
